


All Around the Universe, and Back Again

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Multi, meme-generated plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meme-generated plot, meme-chosen characters and pairings; title chosen by Noveltea; only the madness is mine, all mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Around the Universe, and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Meme-generated plot, meme-chosen characters and pairings; title chosen by Noveltea; only the madness is mine, all mine.

Jack could hear the shrieking voice from the other end of the gate room.

"Do you mean you've solved our Wraith problem with an actual flip of a switch?" McKay asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Without an actual genocide?" Dr. Weir inquired.

"Yep."

"Where were you all these years?" shouted McKay.

The Doctor opened his mouth and rubbed his hands together, undoubtedly preparing to explain himself, probably say "Oh, here and there, around the universe, like people do," when McKay interrupted his thoughts.

"It was _rhetorical_."

Jack smiled. Rodney was a good match for the Doctor.

"I think the operative word here is 'thank you', Rodney," said John Sheppard.

"Right. Thanks," said Rodney briskly. "Where was I? Radek! Did you finish those readings on alpha particles...?"

The rest was drowned by the surrounding noise as Rodney bounced off to the labs.

Teyla smiled indulgently.

"I believe he is just upset that you would not allow him to examine your machinery," she said. "Our deepest debt of gratitude, Doctor."

"Ah, don't mention it. No, I mean it, don't mention it - I'm not sure I was supposed to do that. Could get me in trouble with the Time Agency," he said, winking.

Jack thought this was his cue to step in.

"Ah, who's flirting now, Doctor?"

"You know the Doctor, Jack?"

"I used to travel with him, once," said Jack looking intently into the Doctor's eyes.

"Jack," the Doctor started, but Teyla stopped him with a gesture.

"Jack, the Doctor has invited me to join him."

***

"Jack, now that the Wraith are not a menace anymore, I feel free at last. I want to see other worlds, to help the Doctor in his quests."

"I never knew you felt like a prisoner," said Jack quietly, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I did not mean in our relationship, Jack, you know that," she chided him softly and embraced him.

"Yes, I know," whispered Jack over the top of her head, breathing in the wild scent of her hair for one last time.

'Oh, don't be so dramatic, Jack,' he could hear the Doctor in his head. 'Time machine! You could always meet again!'

But something told him the Doctor would keep Teyla to himself.

"At least I know you'll make him treat you right," he said with a cheer he wasn't feeling.

He knew she could read through his façade, she always could, but was grateful for her wise smile and the little nod she gave him.

"You'll be fine, Jack," the Doctor said, and Jack hoped he detected melancholy in his voice. But there was always melancholy in the Doctor's voice.

For a man who didn't like good-byes, he sure got a lot of them, Jack thought, the distant memory of another farewell fleeting briefly through his mind.

"Hey. Could you give me a lift to Earth?"

***

Ianto's body was as welcoming as ever against his, the hard planes of his back smooth against Jack's palms, the firm curve of his ass pressing hotly against Jack's cock. Ianto still kept his eyes closed as Jack's lips kissed his and Jack's tongue licked hungrily inside his mouth, and Ianto's small moan as he came apart in Jack's arms still got to him as it did every time.

Only this time it was Jack who woke up alone under the pre-dawn light.

***

Evan was a mistake from the start. Jack should have known better than to give hope to yet another young flyboy who couldn't reconcile career with his body's leanings.

He'd have wanted to take Evan to other worlds, to give him what 21st century Earth couldn't even dream to give him yet, but that was not what Evan wanted.

Evan was as hot and playful in bed as levelheaded and serious he was in flight.

Jack eventually understood that he, not Evan, was inadequate with the times.

***

The cute young man he tried to pick up that night was in a talkative mood.

"Sometimes, you know, something's just in front of your eyes, but you have to go looking for it to the end of the world to see it. Anyway, that's what I think the author meant, you know?"

Jack smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, I think I do."

He kissed his cheek chastely.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Jonas."

***

Getting reassigned to Torchwood hadn't been as easy as he thought, which was just as well - the challenge kept him entertained for weeks.

She was there when he got in, immersed in work and so focused on the task that she didn't notice him come in. (They were studying mating habits of the Betelgeusians, two of which had been spotted recently within the Solar system.)

"Oh, hi, Jack!"

She sounded genuinely happy to see him, and Jack's heart sang with joy. He swooped her in his arms.

"Hi, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

"Aha! Don't start with that, 'cause you know you don't impress me, mister. I've still got unresolved paperwork from when you were the boss! How can a man who claims he never sleeps not have time for paperwork?"

Jack's smiled widened and he hopped to sit on her desk.

"Ah, how I missed this!"

"Jack, be serious for a minute."

"I am. I've missed you, Martha."

"That's a start."

"And now I'm here to stay."

"Good, you'd better be! Get to work, captain," she smiled at him, and he knew things would be okay.

 

***

Epilogue:

"Doesn't the fact that we've, well, pined for the same man... alien make it kind of awkward?"

"Not to me! Waking up drunk in a tree house with the Tollanian judge who's supposed to decide whether you live or die and realise your toy isn't quite up to the promise, now _that_'s awkward, but luckily..."

"Jack!"

"Ow! I get it, no more stories. Let me just show you how I got out of that instead..."


End file.
